


Sunny Side Up

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne Child, Alphyne-Centric, Childbirth, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Alphys and Undyne are expecting, and the big day is finally here!  Alphys freaks out, and Undyne fills the swear jar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from day 1 of a [30 day writing challenge](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/140164465078/30-day-challenge-write-about-family-this-month). The prompt was **birth**.

Alphys had no fewer than three cameras set up to constantly monitor the egg.  It was set on a motion detector, so an alarm would go off the second it was time.  The alarm was on Alphys’ phone and over a speaker in the house.  She had also attached a monitor to constantly check the baby’s vital statistics inside the egg.  

It’s not that Alphys was worried.  No, not at all.  She was outright _terrified_.  

Telling people she was going to be a mom switched something on in their brains, forcing them to tell her every single new parent horror story they could remember, real or not.  

They’d usually apologize when she started to hyperventilate, but that never stopped anyone else from telling their fun anecdotes.  

Undyne was doing her best to be strong for her.  She kept pointing out how tough they both were, and how a kid they had could probably get shot out the window and still be okay.  And then she’d flip out enraged thinking about someone shooting their kid out the window, and go off on a tangent about what she would do to anyone who did that.  It actually really helped.  Undyne was there, and she was protecting their baby.  It’d be okay.  

Most of the time, Alphys was okay.  She was ready.  

Undyne bumped into the crib they had the egg set inside, one morning, and the house alarm went off.  She yelled “FIRE!” and grabbed the entire crib and ran outside.  She and the egg sat outside in the rain for five minutes until Alphys came screeching down the road in her car.

“UNDYNE!  Wh-what are you doing out here?!  It’s time!”  

Alphys changed the settings on the motion sensor.  The next time the alarm went off on her phone, she carefully checked the other readings.  And _then_ she panicked, jumped in her car, and broke the sound barrier rushing back to the house.  

Her phone rang as she ran in the door.

“I’m really sorry but shut up and call back later!  I don’t have time right now! The baby’s coming!!”  She hung up.

“I KNOW!” Undyne yelled into her phone.  She was in the nursery.  

“Oh!  Was that you, Undyne?” she asked.  She stopped, for a second.  They were both holding their phones.

“Okay, let’s agree not to tell anyone what ENORMOUS DORKS we were,” Undyne said.  

“W-we both took this completely in stride!  I was so proud of how cool we were,” Alphys agreed.  She hurried over to the edge of the crib.

The egg was still, when she first looked, but as she kept watching it started to gently shake.  

“Oh my god,” Alphys said.

“Oh my god!” Undyne agreed.

“This is…this is happening.”

“It’s happening!”  Undyne picked her up and hugged her.  She spun Alphys around, until they were both dizzy.

Alphys updated her status:

_GUESS WHO’S TOTALLY READY TO BE A MOM!  hahahahahahaha!  yeah no not me at all BUT IT’S TIME ANYWAY LOOK AT THESE (if you don’t like these pics ill hate you forever lmao jk except i’m not kidding at all =^.^=)_

She took six pictures of the egg, from different angles, and three with Undyne posing behind it.  Undyne took a picture of her leaning in to peck the air next to it.  

A few minutes after she posted her status, there was a loud knocking on the door.  The doorbell immediately rang six times.

“SHIT!  I forgot to call Papyrus!”  Undyne ran to get the door.  

Messages flooded in, responding to Alphys’ status.

Sans: _nice good luck_

Toriel: _Oh my goodness!  Congratulations to the both of you, and please do keep us updated!  If I do not see a hundred more pictures, I am going to be very upset._

Mettaton _: Darling!  How dare you time this for when I’m on tour!_

Asgore sent a series of confused messages, not sure how to like the pictures.  He said that he would come by to “like them in person.”  Alphys was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be very long before there were a million people in her and Undyne’s house.  But that was okay.  Maybe it would be less scary, surrounded by friends.

Alphys tried to think of the people who should be there who were losers who didn’t use the internet, but who should still know what was going on.  She called Gerson, just in case Undyne had forgotten to contact him, too.  

A crack was slowly starting to form.

“Undyne!!  You have to…I need you in here!”  Alphys yelled, high pitched.  She took more pictures.

Undyne burst back into the room, Papyrus right behind her.  

“Holy crap, look at that!  It’s just busting through the shell with its little fists!  YOU CAN DO IT!”

“UNDYNE, IF THERE’S A CRACK, IT CAN PROBABLY HEAR YOU SWEARING,” Papyrus said.

“Oh, shi–shoot!  You’re right.  I’m a mom, now, what the hell was I thinking?  HECK.  What the HECK was I thinking?”  

“It…probably doesn’t understand us yet.  And…it’s so busy!  I think we’re okay for a little while,” Alphys said.  

Asgore arrived next, carrying an armful of presents.  He dropped them by the door and gave Undyne a hug.  He was tearing up so much he left a huge damp spot on her shoulder.  

The crack kept getting bigger.  Gerson arrived and took a seat in the rocking chair they had set up in the nursery.  He looked like he was meant to be there. 

Sans eventually showed up, looking for his brother.  Like Papyrus would have been anywhere else.  

Sans patted Alphys on the back.  “better you than me,” he said.  

“Sans, guess what?  You can be a jerk literally any other time!” she told him.  She handed him the camera and made him take a video.  She was actually pretty glad he was there.  He and Gerson were both much more calm than everyone else, and it helped _her_ calm down.  

The doorbell rang one more time that night.  Alphys and Undyne couldn’t tear themselves away from the side of the crib, so Papyrus went to get the door.

Frisk ran into the room as soon as they were let in the house.  Toriel followed after, carrying a few bags.  Out of all the people there, Alphys was the most glad for her.  She was skilled in healing magic.  Nothing bad was going to happen, of course, but…it never hurt to have someone like that around.  

Frisk peered over the side of the crib.  Undyne had made everyone else stand back, but she let Frisk stay there.  

There was an audible _crack_ and a little webbed hand reached out of the egg.  A minute later, a tiny yellow head broke free.  The cold air hit its lungs and it opened its mouth, wide, and started to wail. It had rows and rows of sharp, needle like teeth.  

Alphys was crying, too.  It looked just like Undyne, if Undyne was completely bald, tiny, shriveled, and blind from egg-goop all over its face.  "It’s…the most…beautiful….“  She wiped at her eyes.  

She glanced over to make sure Sans was getting this on her camera.  He held it up, and winked at her.  

Frisk tugged at her shirt, excited.  

Undyne picked up the baby.  She supported its head as she lifted it in the air.  She was so happy, Alphys ended up having to edit out her expletives before she posted the birth video online.  

"See?” Undyne said, turning towards Alphys.  "I told you!  It’s just as tough as we are!“

"You did it!”  Alphys said, to the baby.

It sunk its teeth into Undyne’s hand.  


End file.
